


a heart to love, a heart to break

by Legends_of_Entity



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Love, actually maybe not, because they are soulmates, donna is a mess rn, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_of_Entity/pseuds/Legends_of_Entity
Summary: donna troy was tough-- part-amazon, 100% badass and ready for anything. then, dawn granger came into her life.
Relationships: Dawn Granger/Donna Troy, Dawn Granger/Hank Hall, Dick Grayson & Donna Troy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alright real quick imma let y'all know a couple of things...one, i woke up and i started shipping these two so hard. seriously, wonderdove is basically my romantic otp on this show now. just thinking about their scenes in 2x04, 2x12 and 2x13...yup, i'm definitely shipping them so hard rn.
> 
> like, how tf did that happen?
> 
> but anyway i was thinking about keeping show continuity in this story, then i took that idea and threw it out the window. 
> 
> hence, au.

**Titans Tower**

Donna threw another punch at Dick Grayson, who quickly dodged it and tried to follow with a right hook. She was faster though, and with a few precise swings she managed to knock him face first onto the training mat again. This time, Dick stayed down, gasping for breath. "How about we just call it a draw for today?" She scoffed. "Sure, Boy Wonder. If me kicking your ass 10 times in a row counts as a draw, sure..." Dick chuckled as Donna pulled him back up to his feet. Then, the front doorbell rang.

"Oh, I think that's the new guys," Dick smiled as he quickly hurried over to the panel and pressed the button to allow them in.

She still didn't understand. "Wait, why do we even need to be part of a team to begin with? We both do fine on our own. You're training under Bruce's wing, and I've been trained by Diana. Doesn't that make us strong enough?"

Dick sighed. "Donna, for the last time, trust me on this. Being part of a team is just as important. It lets us form close bonds with others, and make some of us a little more...social." As Donna stood in front of the lift, the doors opened and a tall brute of a man walked up to greet them.

"Hey, how's it going?" The man gave Dick a quick fist bump before extending his hand to Donna, who shook it. "Donna Troy, right? Hank Hall." Donna hadn't even noticed the woman behind Hank until she stepped into her view.

Then, in that moment, when she caught sight of her angelic, blond-white hair and her chiseled face, Donna froze as she felt a wave of shock go through her body.

The woman greeted Dick with a hug, before turning to Donna with a friendly smile that made her forget how to breathe for a moment.

And at that moment, only one thought remained in her head.

_Wow._

"Hey there. You must be Donna. I'm Dawn." As Donna took her hand in a polite handshake, she felt another surge pass through her body. She opened her mouth to say something back, but...

"Uhhh...hey. Hi. I mean..."

_What the fuck is wrong with you, Donna?_ she cursed herself inside her head. _Don't act stupid now._

"...it's really nice to meet you," she finally managed to blurt out. The confused expression that came over Dawn's face made Donna panic internally, for reasons her poor mind couldn't even compute in that moment. Then, an amused, but warm smile spread over Dawn's face, and Donna felt nothing but relief at that point.

"Alright then," Dick said, clapping his hands together, "let's get you two settled in, and show you around the place." As Dawn and Hank walked away, Donna felt herself snap out of a trance.

_Whoa, that was a lot of emotions, in a really short time,_ she thought.

The next day, Donna and Dawn were in a sparring session. Sweat dripping onto the mat, Donna took a moment to admire her opponent. Dawn had a smile as sweet as sugar, but when it came to fighting, she was tough as nails. She swung another punch at Dawn, only to be grabbed by the arm and flipped over, landing on her back with a thud. That move took the breath out of Donna, leaving her dazed and breathless.

Dawn's beautiful face came into view. "Hey, you okay?" she smiles. "I, uh...I did not see that coming," Donna groaned as she clutched her head. Dawn laughed, but not in a mean way.

Hearing her laugh sent Donna into a daze again, as her vision started to blur more until Dawn was all that she could see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah so here's the second part, hope y'all enjoy :)

Over the next few days, there were no missions, so the team just went back and forth between training and getting to know each other better-- sometimes both at the same time. At Dick's insistence, every night, they'd all sit down together in the living room and share things about themselves with each other.

Normally, this would be the kind of thing that Donna would roll her eyes at, but somehow...the thought of getting to know Dawn better kept her from complaining.

Hank finished with a swig of his beer: "...and I swore right there and then, I'd never dance again." 

Donna snuck another look at Dawn, who had thrown her head back in laughter. Hearing her laugh again sent that same surge through her again; it was music to her ears.

It was only then did she realize how she'd been paying the most attention to Dawn, how she couldn't keep her eyes off her for more than 5 seconds. There was something about her...her smile, her spirit... Just the sight of her, it was like a knife, and Donna just wanted to keep pushing that knife deeper and deeper into herself.

When it was Dawn's turn, she spoke about her family. About her abusive father, her sister, about her deceased mother...as she spoke, the smile faded slowly from her face, and she started to cry softly.

The others were quiet. Donna's lips trembled, her heart wrenching at the thought of that happening to someone as amazing as Dawn. She hesitated for a moment, and then slowly, put her arm around her shoulders in what she hoped would be perceived as an attempt at comfort. 

To her surprise, Dawn closed her eyes and leaned into her shoulder, as Donna felt her body heave with sobs. Donna tightened her grip on her, thanks to that childish part of her mind that hoped that if she hugged Dawn tight enough, she'd be able to drain all of her sadness.

It was stupid, she knew.

Except, Dawn's sobs turned into sniffling, and she eventually straightened herself up, wiping her eyes. A moment later, she turned to Donna and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." 

It was at this moment, that Donna realized she hadn't let go of Dawn, and awkwardly (yet reluctantly) released her from her embrace. 

The next day, as Donna walked into the kitchen, Dick was leaning against the counter with a smug look on his face. _Oh boy._ Donna knew that whenever he had that look, there was gonna be a problem.

"So who's the lucky person?" 

Even though Donna knew there was no point hiding it, she tried anyway. "Uh, who are we talking about?"

"The person you're completely in love with."

She gave it another shot. "Seriously, I have no idea what--"

"You've been smiling for no reason for the past week or so, you weren't really concentrating at sparring today, you didn't seem too pissed when I beat you TWICE at said sparring, and your search history on your laptop pretty much confirmed my suspicions..."

"You really need to stop hacking my laptop," Donna snarled through clenched teeth.

"...searching for 'how to confess feelings'. So, yeah, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about. Again: who's the lucky person?"

She made a mental note to a) give her laptop more firewalls and b) seriously kick Dick's ass in their next sparring session.

"Okay, first of all, I wouldn't say I'm completely in love--"

"Which you are."

"Fuck you. Second of all, this person's name is...

  
...none of your fucking business."

Dick shrugged and took a sip from his cup. "Okay, then. Forget I said anything."

Donna thought about it for a moment, swallowed her pride, and sat down at the countertop. 

"...but just for laughs," she started slowly, "if I wanted to, uh, tell this person...y'know...that, how would I go about doing it?" That was as much of an admission from her to Dick that she needed his help, and he seemed to accept it.

"Well, first things first, does this person know you're in love with them?"

"....no, I think?"

"Alright then you gotta drop a hint. Let them know how you feel."

Donna felt a rush of panic. She'd never done anything like this before. "Wait, wha-- I just walk up to them, tell them how I feel, and that's it?"

"No! Of course not."

"Oh okay, thank God because I--"

"You need to bring a rose with you when you do it."

She took a moment to think about it, then sighed in acceptance. "Fuck me. Okay. Okay, okay, okay. I'll do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 is next :)
> 
> wait, is it...?
> 
> *counts on fingers*  
> yup XD


	3. Chapter 3

"Listen, Dawn, there's something I need to tell you. I lo-- I really like you. Like, like you, like you. You're kind and badass and...just a really cool person. And, uh, I was wondering, if maybe, you'd wanna...get coffee with me sometime? Because that, uh...that would be great. Yeah."

Donna banged her head against the mirror in frustration. _Wow, I'm really bad at this._

"C'mon, Donna," she murmured to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to imagine the spine of steel that ran through Diana. "How badly could this go?"

She picked up the rose she had bought from a nearby flower shop, praying to God and Athena and anyone who could hear her that Dick was right about this part. Then, she looked in the mirror one more time, took a deep breath, and fixed a lock of her hair before walking out of her room.

As she walked past the living room, Dick was watching TV, but offered Donna a quick thumbs up as she passed him. 

Donna hid around the corner, watching as Dawn walked towards her room. She looked at the rose in her hands, recited what she was planning to say one more time, and then turned around the corner...

...only to see Dawn making out with Hank.

Donna froze on the spot, as she felt her mouth go dry. Her hands were shaking so much, she almost dropped the rose.

_Idiot,_ she cursed herself as she felt her heart breaking. _You stupid fucking idiot._

Dawn broke the kiss and turned to see Donna standing there, who had made a quick decision to hide the rose behind her back.

"Oh, sorry about that," Dawn gave an embarrassed smile. "We just get a bit carried away sometimes."

"Uh, y-yeah. Sure, yeah, it's fine. Fine." It took every ounce of Donna's willpower in that moment not to let her tears fall and keep her voice from breaking.

"Uhhh, I'm gonna go now..." was all Donna managed to blurt out before she turned around and hurried away. With every step she took, her heart broke even more as she started running.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Dick kept watching TV, he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't heard the lift open. 

Donna was going to meet someone face-to-face to confess her feelings, right? The only way out of the building was pretty much the lift. Sure, she might've taken the stairs, but why would she? That wasn't practical. Did she bail out? No, her pacing as she walked past the living room sounded confident, she probably had this quick burst of confidence, to do this ASAP. So why didn't she take the lift?

Unless, the person she was referring to was someone in the tower. No way. It wasn't him, and the only other two people in the tower were...

_Uh-oh._

Dick switched off the TV, and leapt to his feet, sprinting for Hank and Dawn's room as fast as he could.

As he reached the door, he found that it was shut. He could hear Hank and Dawn on the other side doing, well...that, but Donna was nowhere to be found.

So where was she?

* * *

Donna had dropped her pacing into a slow walk as she shuffled into her room. She sat down on her bed and held the rose in front of her, as she felt her eyes fill up with tears. 

How could she have been so stupid? How had she not figured it out? And how could she think she ever had a chance with Dawn? Dawn was amazing, beautiful, and deserved a whole lot better than being with someone like her.

  
"...fuck," she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes. The first tears started to drip onto the rose.

Donna took another look at the rose in her hands, and in a moment of anger, frustration and most of all, heartbreak, she shredded the rose with her fingers and threw the pieces in the trash can that lay nearby.

Her chest hurt, her vision blurred from her tears, and she couldn't think straight. She'd never felt so crushed and defeated before in her life. A voice in her head began whispering.

_Stop it. Stop it, Donna. You're Wonder Girl. Keep it together. You're supposed to be tough, right?_

And yet, Donna felt herself slowly lie down on her bed and curl up into a ball as she began to cry.

The girl she was completely in love with --yeah, she admitted it-- was already with someone else, and now, she'd never be able to confess her feelings to her.

She'd lost track of how long she was in there, crying her eyes out, she could barely pay attention to anything...even Dick, who had come into her room and sat at her bed with a slightly guilty look on his face.

She heard Dick clear his throat to announce his presence, and tried to stifle her sobs as she sat up and wiped her eyes, sniffing. 

A moment of silence passed.

"You want some ice-cream?" Dick offered.

Donna gave a deep, shuddering breath.

"...yeah."

In the kitchen, a few minutes later, Dick had pulled out a tub of Rocky Road ice cream (Donna's guilty pleasure), took out two big scoops for her and put it in a bowl. Donna wasn't even that hungry, but found herself shoveling down heaping spoonfuls anyway as she tried to numb her sadness with brain freeze.

It was when she was going through her third bowl that Dick finally spoke up. "I'm sorry, Donna. I wouldn't have told you to do it like that if I knew the person you were into was--"

"Yeah, I know, it's s-stupid, but I can't help myself alright?" Donna mumbled as she wiped her eyes before digging her spoon into her ice-cream again.

There was a minute of silence as Dick just silently watched Donna try to eat her pain away. And then he said:

"So what is it you like about Hank anyway?"

Now Donna felt even worse, which (probably) had nothing to do with the 5-- wait, 6-- lumps of ice cream she had just downed. "Wha... Hank--? No, you idiot, it's DAWN! Okay? Just..." Her voice trailed off as she pushed her empty bowl away from her and covered her face with her hands, trying to resist the urge to beat the crap out of Dick.

She took a deep breath, and lay her head on the countertop as another round of self-loathing started in her head.

_So. Fucking. Stupid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so donna is heartbroken now but chapter 4 is next so...


	4. Chapter 4

Donna barely slept that night. That feeling of heartbreak hadn't even began to fade away yet, and it had been nearly 16 hours since she gathered up to courage to tell Dawn how she felt, only to lose it at the last moment.

The tears began to fall again, once every hour or so, as she lay there in the darkness, trying to pretend to herself that she was okay. That it didn't really matter to her. That she wasn't completely (and hopelessly) in love with Dawn.

And yet, she knew that none of that was true.

The next day, Donna trudged to the main living quarters, where Dick was making breakfast in the kitchen, flipping pancakes on a frying pan while preparing a fresh pot of coffee. 

Donna just plopped down on a chair at the dining table, and leaned her head against her hand. Dick walked up to her, whistling a carefree tune, holding a plate of thick, fluffy pancakes in one hand and a steaming cup of coffee in the other. "Here you go, I figured you could use your fav-"

Then she just lifted her head to look at him, and he gave a yelp of shock, almost dropping the plate. "Oh, my God, you look terrible."

Donna didn't even try to defend herself. Her hair was a mess, even for bed hair, her eyes were red from crying, her head was ringing, she could barely stay awake, and overall, she looked half dead.

"...uh, well," Dick managed to say, regaining his composure, "I thought your, uh, favorite breakfast would help cheer you up, you know, after what happened yesterday."

She took a moment to look around, and asked a question that she already knew she wasn't gonna like the answer to. "Where are, uh, Dawn and Hank?"

Dick paused, and seemed to hesitate, realizing the same thing as Donna: she wasn't going to like the answer. "Uhhhh...well...they headed out early. Said they were gonna go grab breakfast together."

She winced, and forced a casual smile onto her face, even though her jaw was clenched. _Of course they are,_ she thought bitterly.

He set the pancakes and coffee in front of Donna, who took a moment to smell the aroma of vanilla that wafted from her pancakes, before remembering a similar smell from Dawn's hair when Donna had embraced her not too long ago (her conditioner, maybe?), felt her stomach twist and pushed the plate away. "Sorry, Dick. I'm not hungry right now." 

"Ah, come on," Dick said as he sat down to his own plate of pancakes, "you need to eat something today. Just a few bites, it'll cheer you up."

Donna didn't even know if she'd ever cheer up again. She felt like --for a lack of a better word-- crap. She replayed that moment when she saw Dawn kissing Hank in her head for the hundredth time, remembered how it had shattered her... Why couldn't the ground have just given way beneath her feet and swallowed her whole in that moment?

She sighed, and pulled her plate of pancakes forward, cutting herself a small piece and eating it. Dick's pancakes were always good, but this time, it felt like sand in her mouth. _Yeah, still fucking hurts,_ she thought.

After another round of training that day --she managed to beat Dick every round, but it didn't even give her satisfaction this time-- she went to a nearby liquor store and bought herself 3 six-packs of beer, before going back to the tower and setting the bottles down on the kitchen countertop. She looked at the eighteen bottles of beer, and knew right away that this was going to be a stupid idea.

But she didn't care.

She grabbed the first one, ripped the metal cap right off and chugged it down. Took her all of 3 seconds to empty the bottle. The rush of alcohol swept over her head, but she didn't feel numb yet. So she grabbed the second bottle, opened it and drank. Still not drunk enough. She took the third. And the fourth. And the fifth. And the sixth. After nine bottles, still not enough. So she grabbed the tenth one, opened it and raised it to her lips. _Maybe tenth time's the charm--_

"What the hell are you doing?" 

Donna froze at the sound of Dawn's voice, and turned to where Dawn was standing less than three feet away, an expression of shock on her face. 

"I...uh..." Donna was having a bit of trouble trying to think of what to say, probably because when you've been caught with eighteen bottles of beer, half of which are already empty, and one already at your lips, it's kind of hard to play it off. 

Dawn took a few steps closer, swiftly plucked the bottle out of Donna's hand and set it on the countertop with a thud. Now Dawn's expression was one mixed with shock, anger, and most of all, concern. Seeing that expression on Dawn's face hurt Donna, and she forced herself to turn away from her.

"Are you insane?" Dawn asked. "Are you _trying_ to drink yourself to death? You can't take that much alcohol at once!"

Donna's mind was still too rattled by alcohol to think of a good excuse. She tried to force her voice to stop sounding drunk, but all that came out was the beginning of a giggle. The alcohol was really working through her mind now.

"Hey." Dawn's voice came again, and this time, her tone was soft and gentle, almost pleading, trying to understand what was wrong with her. Donna's giggling subsided and turned into sniffling. This was all too much, with Dawn standing there, wondering what was the reason she was drinking like this, when Dawn herself was the reason and Donna couldn't ever tell her that--

And then, all of a sudden, Donna felt Dawn's hand press to her cheek as she forced her to turn and look directly at her. Time froze. As Donna looked into Dawn's piercing eyes, she felt a wave of guilt. This wasn't fair to Dawn, she shouldn't have to bother herself trying to figure out something that wasn't her fault. Their faces were really close now, and Donna wanted so badly to just lean in that crucial inch and kiss her, to tell Dawn she loved her, except she never could, and it was agonizing.

But Donna felt the truth starting to form on her lips as she started to explain, and tried to keep it as discrete as possible.

"I-I...I like someone. I- no, I...fell in love with someone. And, yesterday, I worked up the courage to tell them how I felt but they-- they were already in love with someone else, and there was nothing I could do or say at that point..." Donna completely broke down crying at this point, she was telling Dawn what happened, but she wasn't really _telling_ her.

"Hey, it's okay, you'll get through this, you're strong..." Dawn tried to comfort her as she wrapped her arms around Donna and pulled her into a tight hug. 

Donna cried into Dawn's shoulder, with her mind echoing the same thing to Dawn over and over. _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you..._

She eventually forced herself to stop crying, and tore herself away from Dawn's arms, even though her embrace felt warm and welcoming and better than anything she'd ever known. She looked at Dawn, who smiled at her, causing a glimmer within her heart.

And then she gave Dawn the most genuine smile she'd ever smiled in her life. Because there was no more conflict within her now. No more denial. She knew what she wanted, and that was for this amazing, badass woman to be happy. No matter how much it broke her own heart.

Donna Troy knew, at that moment, that she would always love Dawn Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, that was a tough one to write... sorry it took longer than the last 3 chapters btw
> 
> Next is Chapter 5 :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long...but here it is.

About 3 days ago, Donna Troy had realized --and accepted-- that she would always love Dawn Granger. There had never been, and never would be another person like her in Donna’s eyes.

That didn’t make it any easier for her.

There still hadn’t been any missions for a while now… just training and downtime for the team.

Now, the team was gathered around the fireplace in the living room, with cans of soda in their hands, engaged in one of their night time conversations.

Dawn always had the most to say during these conversations, and Donna loved that-- just the sound of Dawn’s voice, soft and gentle, gave her that feeling of exhilaration, that incredible feeling in her heart.

And then, as Dawn leaned over and gave Hank a casual kiss, Donna felt that feeling slip away as quickly as it had come, replaced by anger and jealousy, making her chest burn. 

She stood up suddenly with a forced smile, excusing herself from the conversations, saying she was tired and wanted to turn in early before walking away hurriedly.

Once she was in the hallway and out of sight, she took a deep, shuddering breath as she put her back against the wall and slid to the floor, pulling a small tube out of her pocket. 

Its contents? Blue pills, each one barely bigger than a jelly bean.

Donna screwed off the cap and took a pill in her fingers before popping it in her mouth. Almost immediately, she felt a strange cooling sensation come over her body. 

_ Fuck, _ she thought bitterly as her vision blurred a little.  _ This doesn’t feel right. _

Having picked up these pills at the nearby drug store, the doctor who prescribed them to her reminded her that she was only to take one a day at most, and only when absolutely necessary. That’s how strong the pills were.

Donna trudged into her room and sat down on the bed, holding the tube of pills in her hand. If one pill could do more to her mind and body than 9 bottles of beer could… what would the whole tube do? She was pretty sure she knew.

She kept her eyes fixed on the tube, as she thought about Dawn. So kind, so beautiful… and so much better than what Donna deserved. The way she smiled, laughed-- hell, the way she did ANYTHING made Donna fall in love with her more and more. Her eyes filled up with tears, and she quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of her sweater.

It was too much. She couldn’t take the pain any longer.

_ I’m so sorry, everyone. _

She raised the tube above her lips and tipped it over, letting every last pill slide down her throat. 

Moments after swallowing the pills, Donna felt dizzy. Her vision began to blur so much that she couldn’t even see anything anymore. Feeling herself slowly drift away, she used what was left of her willpower to picture Dawn in her mind… with her perfect smile and beautiful face. 

She gave a soft laugh at the thought.

Then, she felt the back of her head hit the mattress, and everything went black.

* * *

Dawn Granger knew that Donna Troy was different from the start.

But she never figured out what it was about her that made her different. She was an enigma to Dawn. On one hand, she was the coolest, most badass woman she’d ever known. 

But Dawn had also noticed the more emotional side of her, hidden behind her tough exterior. The way Donna smiled at her during their night time conversations was one thing, but the way she had found her drinking and crying out of heartbreak was another. 

There was so much pain in her, and it was hurting Dawn so badly, not knowing what the cause of her pain was.

_ Wait. _ Maybe she did know. It was because of someone, right? Whoever had broken her heart, that person was one of the reasons.

Dawn felt her stomach twist with anger at the thought. If she ever found out who this person was, she’d kick their ass for making Donna cry like that. Maybe that would cheer Donna up.

Having said goodnight to Dick, she told Hank she’d come to their room soon, before walking to Donna’s room. If she could spend a little time talking with her one-on-one, maybe she could figure out how to make her feel better.

She stopped in front of the door, and took a deep breath before knocking twice.

“Donna, it’s me. Can I come in?”

No response.

She raised her hand to knock again, and remembered Donna saying she was tired. Maybe she was asleep. 

So Dawn slowly opened the door, quietly poking her head in. The first thing she noticed was the lights were still on.

The second thing she noticed was that Donna was only lying halfway on the bed...her feet were still limply scraping the surface of the floor, as if she’d fallen asleep sitting on the edge of her bed.

Unsure, Dawn walked over to Donna. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn’t moving. “Donna?” Dawn asked with uncertainty, as she dropped down next to her on the bed. 

“Donna.” She shook her by the shoulders gently. No response.

Then, she noticed the empty pill bottle on the floor, less than a foot away from the bed. And then it hit her.

Feeling her panic rise, Dawn shook the unresponsive brunette harder. “Donna. Donna...come on...”

No response. Donna’s eyes remained closed.

Lips trembling, Dawn put her ear to her chest. No heartbeat. “Fuck, fuck...come on, Donna, please don’t do this to me...”

She shook her with every ounce of desperation she had, cupping Donna’s face in her hands, brushing her fingers across her cheeks, trying to get her to respond. “Please, Donna, just stay with me, open your eyes, open your fucking eyes...”

Dawn touched foreheads with Donna, trying to feel her breath on her face. Nothing.

Tears glistened in Dawn’s eyes as she put her arms around Donna’s waist and pulled, only managing to lift her body less than an inch off the bed, her neck arched back. Keeping one arm supporting her waist, Dawn reached out with a hand and lifted Donna's head to face her as she began to cry.

“Help! Please! Somebody help!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof yeah this part was tough to write lol but i hope you enjoyed it
> 
> chapter 6 next :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah this chapter takes place entirely from dawn's pov, because why not lol

Dawn had been in a lot of situations that just scared her to death. She guessed it was just part of the job as a vigilante. 

But somehow, all of those situations paled in comparison to how she felt when she found Donna lying there unresponsive in her room. 

She was so scared that she’d broken down crying, screaming for help. Hell, she didn’t even know Donna could make her feel like that.

With help from Dick, the two of them had carried Donna to the medical room, and laid her on the bed. Dick knew the procedures all too well-- he hooked her up to a heart rate monitor and an IV drip, and put an oxygen mask over her face before taking the defibrillators from Hank and preparing a current. 

Dawn could barely keep it together as Hank slowly pulled her away from Donna. The tremble in Dick’s voice could be heard as he said: “Charging… three… two… one… clear!” 

The electric current sent through Donna’s chest caused her body to jerk upwards for a second before going limp again. The heart rate monitor maintained its long, flatlining sound.

_ Please, Donna, _ Dawn begged.  _ Please don’t do this. _

All the noises faded out in the background-- Dick cursing as he prepared another shock, the dreadful flatlining sound of the heart rate monitor, she couldn’t even hear her own heartbeat anymore…

And then it happened.

The most wonderful sound Dawn could hope to hear more than anything at that moment. 

The sound of a gasp escaping Donna’s lips, followed by shallow breaths as her chest began to rise and fall again. She was alive.

Dawn thought she would pass out with relief as Hank and Dick exchanged relieved smiles with her.  _ Oh, thank god. _

Dick took a moment to examine Donna. “Well, she’s still unconscious, but at least she’s breathing again. I’ll stay by her side until she wakes up. She might not wake up until tomorrow though, so when it’s 1am and she’s still not awake, I’ll get one of you to take the next shift.”

Without even taking a moment to consider, Dawn jumped in with a response. “Forget it. I’ll watch her. You two can go get some sleep.”

The two guys looked at her, surprised. 

“You sure--?” Hank started.

“Yeah, it’s no problem. See you tomorrow.”

* * *

_ Time check: 1:45 am. _

Dawn chugged down her sixth cup of coffee. About 45 minutes ago, Hank had walked in, offering to take her place. She told him to go back to bed.

Her eyes had remained fixed on nothing but Donna for the last few hours. This was weird. Sure, she knew she cared for Donna, but...this time, it just felt different.

At one point, she started crying again.

“Why?” Dawn whispered to the unconscious Donna as tears streamed down her face again. “Why would you do something like that?”

She slowly took Donna’s hand, entwining her fingers with hers.

“Please wake up, Donna. Because you scared me, you’re fucking scaring me right now. I’m not leaving until I know you’re okay.”

It was a pointless statement, she knew. Donna probably couldn’t hear her (on account of her being unconscious and everything) and Dick already said that she may not wake up until morning. But she couldn’t help herself. She needed her to wake up. She needed to see her open her eyes.

At one point, Dawn noticed a lock of Donna’s dark hair out of place, resting above one of her eyelids. Gently, she reached out with her other hand and brushed it away from her face, and froze, taking in the sight of her sleeping face.

_ Wow. She’s beautiful.  _

How had she not noticed that before?

She didn’t pull her hand away. Instead she ran her thumb over Donna’s cheekbone, amazed by how… perfect she looked. 

_ Must be that Amazon physiology, _ she mused.

Dawn could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she slowly ran her hand down Donna’s arm, toned and ripped as a result of all the vigorous training she’d gotten since childhood. 

As she continued to trace Donna’s arm with her fingers, the memory of Donna putting those arms --those perfect arms-- around Dawn’s shoulders to comfort her flashed across her mind, causing her to blush. 

She remembered the warmth she felt from Donna's embrace, how incredible it felt and how much she loved it.

_ She’s so damn perfect _ .

Without knowing what she was doing, Dawn slowly leaned over and gave Donna a tender kiss on the cheek, keeping her hand locked with hers.

Then, she put her lips next to Donna’s ear, and whispered once again, hoping --praying-- that she could hear her somehow.

“Please, Donna. Please wake up soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, chapter 7 next. sorry for my bad writing :P


End file.
